1. Field of the Invention
Since other energy sources are limited in availability (example: fossil fuels and hydroelectric power) or produce pollution, (example: nuclear power and some fossil fuels), there is need for efficient, dependable means for using wind and solar power, both of which are plentiful and non-polluting. This invention combines both sources in one power generation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several U.S. Patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 695,524 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,652, describe propellors or turbines powered by heated air rising in a flue. Others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,942 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,636, describe turbines driven by solar heated air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,840 describes a ductwork through which wind is carried to a turbine, and in which the output can be supplemented by heating the air in the exhaust stack. Some, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,543, describe devices operated only by wind, in which the air is carried by ductwork to the turbine.
This invention uniquely and significantly goes beyond these, and provides a system combining both wind and solar energy to provide power without polluting the environment.